Spider-Man 2099: Matters Of Life And Death
by Scramjet
Summary: Spider-Man 2099 story with Kang as the main antagonist.
1. Flipside

Spider-Man 2099: Matters Of Life And Death

Flipside

Miguel O Hara was not in a very good mood not that he was very often in the New York of 2099. After gaining his powers in an attempt to free himself from dependence on the drug Rapture he had faced several supervillains including the cyborg bounty hunter Venture. his goal was to investigate and foil the schemes of the Alchemax Corporation which practically owned the city and its police force the Public Eye. Miguel was an employee of Alchemax and the job helped him with his mission.

Miguel had two reasons for not being happy. He had just learned the fate of three Peter Parkers the one from his dimensions past and the ones from the ultimate and noir dimensions. He had teamed up with Parker/Parkers twice first with the incident of the Tablet of Order and Chaos and then when Alchemax scientist Walker Sloan tried to change history. He had went through all that effort to save the original Spider-Man from Sloan and Anti-Venom only to learn that his predecessors life had been cut short anyway a death not of body but mind slayed and replaced by Otto Octavius.

He had found this out the last time he had broken into Alchemax's archive in a part concerning Madame Web found on the moon and penned by Uata the Watcher. the Watcher's were an alien race that observed nearly everything across realities but were not allowed to interfere. They had become extinct in 2045 after discovering the uncertainty principle, nothing could be observed without changing its outcome. The race had made a suicide pact and owned up. The finding was clear for some reason arachnid themed heroes across all realities were disappearing some killed others not being born Miguel was now part of an endangered species.

After he finished pondering what may happen to him he emerged from his bedroom and quietly ate dinner. Lyla his holographic maid watched him and made a good effort to cheer him up over his other problem. He had been engaged to Dana D Angelo who he had stolen from his younger brother Gabriel. They had had a fight recently however as a consequence of his double life and she was back with Gabe. After watching a hyperjet race O Hara donned his uniform and left Lyla (who had over the past few months become less then completely awful at covering for him.) in charge of the house.

As he swung towards Alchemax Spider-Man had to dodge traffic and a few public eye hoverbikes but he managed to make it into the building without broadcasting his exact location. After finding a map and circumventing the buildings increasingly ridiculous security systems he found what he came for on the 620th floor. It was a pod of some kind an old invention Alchemax had paid a great deal for from a competitor it was time to see what all the fuss is about. Miguel used a computer he had installed in his fabric to interface with the device.

The connection had just been established when ten heavily armed Public Eye's disengaged there cloaking gear one grabbed his arm and Spider-Man tossed him without effort. Plasma bolts saturated the air to no avail as Spider-Man moved so fast that he had all of the armored rent a cops on the floor before they could register there comrades slamming to the ground.

No one noticed the pod open. A smooth rather plain looking mechanical figure exited the pod and gazed at the Spider-Man of 2099. It quickly categorized him as a combination of the original Spider-Man and Venom and it transformed taking on a similar look and powers. Spider-Man finally looked back at the pod and noticed the homicidal robot.

"What are you?"

"Im a super adaptoid call me Flipside."

The two fought furiously for nearly twenty minutes so there was a lot of running and pummeling and evading the Public Eye. Miguel had never been in as bad shape as he pressed a button to lock them in a vertical tunnel and struggled to stand up. Dodging a flurry of blows that he had just used himself a moment ago he dived into the tunnel hotly pursued.

Stopping at about two thirds way down he saw something interesting. The next two minutes saw him nearly killed seven times but he finally managed to lure Flipside into the path of a magnet. With his enemy restrained to a wall Miguel managed to repair one of the security lasers the two had destroyed and punch a thin hole straight through the robots chest. He turned off the magnet and managed to catch the inactive robot.

It wasn't his easiest escape but finding ways out of the Alchemax building was becoming second nature. After using his cloaking device to make it home without fanfare or sirens he entered his apartment through the window. Lyla seemed very concerned if slightly less unhinged than usual.

"Miguel you look worse than usual should I prepare the medical suite?"

"No Lyla ill wait till tomorrow."

"Iv been speaking with some of the other lifeform approximations in the tower and we think you should find something else to spend your evenings doing."

"It's not like im dating Dana anymore what am I supposed to do join the ground levelers in Iraq war reenactments?"

Lyla seemed a little embarrassed which was not something that happened often.

"I see you dragged something in what is that?"

"IT is dead and it better stay that way!"

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Scan it find out everything you can then destroy it."

"Will that be all?"

"The water's tasted a little of this week could you reduce the Iso-36 levels another day of that stuff and ill be glowing."

"Of course sir."

Miguel soon went to bed and his apartment conducted a long scan. The details were placed in one of Miguel's ghost drives so it wouldnt be a dead giveaway to Alchemax and the house remained quiet.

The following morning Miguel inquired about the scan and reviewed the first fifth of the results. He asked if she had disposed of the body the garbage tray opened up revealing a good deal of parts to be dumped in the apartments trash chute. Satisfied he left for work not noticing the buildings small server room where Flipside's head and half destroyed torso lay. Inside its chest was a blue organic heart with a hole burned into it. The chassis was connected to the server by a thin cable. The hole closed up and started beating.


	2. Scorpion

Scorpion

A figure sat in a floating chair watching footage of Miguel defeating Flipside the time traveler had specifically put the robot in Stark-Fujikawa's hands so they'd sell it to Alchemax it had failed to kill O Hara and he was going to work the next day fine he needed to do something else that was when he noticed one of 2099's resident supervillain's was at his place of work they had a habit that way it would be a simple matter five seconds of work and the monster would be loose to dispose of the Spider at it's pleasure. And if it didn't he had no shortage of measures.

**…**

At Alchemax Miguel had been working on some very high end retroviruses the stuff that was illegal to possess on the eastern seaboard… unless you worked for Alchemax so he had to go through his labs decontamination procedures before he could make use of the restroom. The microwaves had just made finished the last round of nanoscale cavitation on the surface of his hazmat suit when he was struck with a headache and nearly collapsed to the floor.

"Oh Shock not this again."

Miguel had been having violent headaches recently they were brief but powerful and seemed to carry sounds and images he couldn't process it was like they were octuple fast foward no medications worked and it had only gotten more insistent with time it had all started the day when Peter was replaced with Octavius his link was severed in the transfer but in his last moment Peter said that he noticed something unusual and was quite urgent he didn't have time however to warn Miguel of what it was as the transfer completed they seemed to happen most when he was in freefall or had recently woken up

Miguel recovered and put his suit on a rack a half hour later he was working with his colleague when there labs projector turned on and there was a brief announcement by Tyler Stone the Scorpion had awoken from his coma and was being moved to another part of the building under heavy guard though a cure hadn't been developed (That was a large part of Miguel's current research) some treatments had had marginal effects on combating his mutation and the Scorpion no longer produced eggs

Tyler finished and the feed showed the Public Eye escorting the restrained Scorpion up a lift and into a nearby hallway all things considered Miguel thought it was going surprisingly well

"The lady with the arms promised she'd cure me she promised me."

One of the larger cops said

"We know we know you've said it five times already."

"She promised im such a freak the room the walls they don't taste right."

"What are you getting at?" one of the younger and more curious Eye officials said.

The Scorpion started to squirm "Where are you taking me?" he said

"A very nice place freak were going to get you cured." The larger Eye said and shoved the Scorpion

The Scorpion tried to move it's tail and hissed slightly then said "That's what the Octopus lady promised she lied."

"Stand down!" the lead Eye said as weapons were pulled on the supervillain.

"I don't think so." The Scorpion said before violently shaking managing to squirt Acid on his enourmous hand cuffs the acid wouldn't have wouldn't have worked but there was something up with them and they had rusted 50 years over the past half hour the Scorpion tore them off and took them down in five seconds then it was a simple matter for it to reach the restraint on it's tail and rip it off

"Oh great." Miguel thought

"The Spider is here! The Scorpion said his posture crouched and breathing through his skin oddly "Where are you?" In seconds the Scorpion got back up and charged in the direction of Miguel's lab.

Miguel and his partner moved to hide but there wasn't time in seconds the wall was smashed down and the Scorpion charged crashing through both Miguel and his colleague overshooting and getting his tail wedged in a wall Miguel used the opportunity and bit his partner the venom knocked him out his identity safe O Hara ducked into the closet and changed faster then he ever had before.

He emerged and faced the monster

"What do you want Scorpion?"

"Your destruction!" the Scorpion said waving his pincer arm his mandibles biting the air

The two simultaneously charged Spider-Man sailing over him at the last second and kicking him from behind the scorpion turned fast Spider-Man webbed his pincer and grappled twisting out of the way of his stinger he tried to find an opening but his opponent was to fast to strong he was tossed straight through the wall of the lab and found himself in the hallway just as reinforcements were starting to arrive the Scorpion showed up behind him wanting to finish the job but at the sight of the Public Eye he retreated to an elevator

"Spider-Man you are under arrest." The lead eye said as they brandished there shields and weapons.

"You know what I'm not even going to say this is a misunderstanding."

He activated his suits soligram decoy and made short work of two or three them before he attached a web line to the ascending elevator and rode it up the building

On the rooftop the two faced of again this time Spider-Man nearly managed to tie him up with his own tail when three bulky humanoid S-16 Spider Slayers flew onto the rooftop the distraction allowed the Scorpion managed to slash him with his stinger a few inches below the collarbone Spider-Man slowed as he desperately tried to fight off the robots he put a good effort but collapsed after twisting its hydraulics frame enough for it's foot rockets to fry it's face it went down… and so did Miguel

The Scorpion was left to take the other two on itself physically they weren't quite a match for him but there programming was quite sophisticated after four minutes it finally managed to get one to the ground and was poking a hole in it's chest when the other one showed up behind it ready to fire nearly twenty micro-missiles at his head the Scorpion turned just in time to see Miguel tackle the robot from behind

"Leave him alone tin can he doesn't deserve this."

The Scorpion got up and watched as the Slayer started to overcome Spider-Man his ugly face and glowing multifaceted eyes registering confusion

"Spider saved me."

Miguel found himself being spun at a whirlwind speed the robot was about to slam him to the ground when the Scorpion severed it's arm with his pincer and caught Spider-Man with his tail before he could find himself halfway to Jersey the predator brought Miguel down to ground level

"Why did you save me?" the Scorpion asked

"Because you didn't deserve to die you didn't do this to yourself I want you better you want you better even the Alchemax clowns do."

Miguel stretched himself trying to get his circulation back as he watched his sparring partners reaction

"Octopus lady promised a cure she lied do you."

"No" Spider-Man said trying to be careful "Octopus lady was bad all iv ever wanted was to help you if you'd noticed earlier instead of trying to kill me you'd be normal by now."

Miguel sighed relieved as Scorpion let go of his defensive posture "I was working on something to help you right before you attacked follow me."

Spider-Man dived through the elevator shaft closely followed by Scorpion the Public Eye proved a slight problem but there were no more Slayers Spider-Man wondered how they got them anyway the two entered Miguel's lab Malcolm was still unconscious but he changed into his civilian clothes just in case the Scorpion was impatient but a quick call to Lyla got her to do her thing with the buildings computer system and security was diverted it took twenty minutes but Miguel managed to tailor the virus to the original DNA of Murphy Rend the Alchemax janitor that became the Scorpion (Rather than Kron Stone whose in the next chapter) he injected the agent into Murphy his tail mandibles and pincer shriveled up his body quickly remodeling to it's original state

"Thank you O Hara I'm sorry about what happened back there I wont tell anybody about your identity if there's anything I can do to help you."

"You don't owe me anything it's what I do but you cannot get apprehended by the Public Eye you may not be spraying acid at people but I still think they'll recognize you."

Murphy waved and ran out Miguel attended to Malcolm monitored Murphy's progress on the escape he dressed his sting wound made sure his shirt didn't show any blood on it then injected himself twice with sedative to make it look like he'd been bitten by Spider-Man like Malcolm it was weak but Malcolm and the Public Eye totally bought his story and he was able to leave Alchemax outside of a coffin you never knew with that place

**…**

Miguel entered his apartment through the front door this time putting his stuff down Lyla greeted him as he started changing from his work clothes to something more casual

"I diverted security as you wanted Mr. Rend made it out."

"That's good news Lyla."

"Scans indicate that you've lost a dangerous amount of blood over the past twenty four hours ill prepare the medical suite."

"Fine"

Miguel entered the machine and let himself get pumped up with volume expanders healing agent the newest antibiotic on the market and some good old fashioned stitches it was a pretty old model but he'd save the expense for when he really needed to go to the hospital

Lyla smirked "I actually placed a small wager with the others on if you'd return less then a half hour late you just won eighty dollars"

Miguel looked at her and tried not to itch "What's that enough to buy a digital comic."

The machine Miguel was in was almost done doing its work

"So what you used my money of your own initiative?"

"No" Lyla lied "I sold the spare washing machine" another lie she had used it for an entirely different purpose "I didn't think you'd want me using your bank account outside Auto-Order and we didn't need it did I do something wrong?"

Miguel got up and said "That was ok whoever you sold it to really lowballed you but it's fine so long as you don't do it again."

"Understood.

Miguel started surfing the sports holo-channels

"Iv been thinking and I have a lot of phone records lying around perhaps I could set you up with one of the city's heroines."

Miguel silently watched the final play on the Grav-Skating game the channel went to commercial and he said "It's not something I haven't thought about but there isn't anyone id be remotely interested maybe if I lived a hundred years ago."

"You know I have over 3,000 built in personalities I could put them to use."

"You've offered that before and I know you want me happy but I'm fine a bit angry yes but that's life in 2099 I'll get over Dana it's fine. Speaking of Dana she and Gabe should be here in a few minutes were going to watch the Skyway production of Spider-Man: Turn of The Dark I really cant believe it's lasted this long."

"Miguel there's something I was going to tell you about the robot you brought in last night."

"It's dead right?"

"Yes."

"It's mind is erased and incapable of being replicated."

"Yes."

"You disposed of it's body?"

"Yes."

"Is there any miracle piece of tech that I can replicate that wont be more trouble than it's worth?"

"I don't know."

"Then it can wait."

A half hour later Gabriel and Dana showed up at Miguel's door he opened it and after a brief and only slightly akward exchange he left with them. Lyla was left alone in the house she sighed. Within the server room the body of the deceased Flipside was fully repaired it was mostly powered down it's form was presently silver and featurelessy humanoid Lyla downloaded her consciousness into the once homicidal technorganic monster it's form didn't remain featureless.

**…**

As the play went into intermission and Dana left to pick up a synthe-drink an uncomfortable silence emerged between the two brothers. Gabriel eventually broke it and said

"So Miguel I see you're not wearing the shades for once."

"Yeah who needs sunglasses during the night." Miguel said. His eyes were so sensitive to light he could see perfectly through the fabric of his lens-less costume.

"You haven't been the same the past few months hermano are you still on Rapture?"

"Of course not" Miguel says it's just crazy at work you've heard about what happened this afternoon personally I'm surprised I haven't quit. How's Dana been?"

"Great her companies picking up she actually managed to convince the board to give away a tenth of there crops to the poor."

"She always was trying to help others."

"Yeah… you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine just trying to recover from this." He revealed the stitches.

"Shock it was that bad!"

"And that's why you get hazardous work pay. Dana's coming you going to tell her how you feel."

"When the time comes."

"It's your relationship." Miguel said and ate some candy as Dana took her seat and the soligram curtains started to open.

The rest of the night went rather well for Miguel he had no idea what lied in store for him, or the surprise that he would find when he returned to his apartment.


End file.
